Semi Sweet Morsel
by Team Jane
Summary: Citrus Tree Contest Entry- How many ways can you define a morsel? Eric and Pam take their delight in a red-headed crumpet. The tasty vintage has her fill blowing Eric's battle ax and nibbling on Pam's honey pot. Threesome/Girl on Girl/D themes/no Bondage


**Semi-Sweet Morsel**

Contest: The Citrus Tree Contest

Pen Name: Team Jane

Beta: Sassyvampmama

Words: 4,217

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, I just like to play with them. This story does contain some Dominant themes, there is no bondage, and all who participate are very willing and not glamoured. **

Eric slammed the phone down. The Queen was making counterproductive demands again, and as the fire in his eyes grew to molten levels, so did his bloodlust. All was quiet in Area 5 so there were no punishments to carry out to pacify his burning need to strike. The Queen had absolutely forbidden him to stake Bill Compton; the one vampire Eric wished that he could tear apart mercilessly with his bare hands. He never did understand that worm who had, at such a young age, weaseled his way into favor with the Queen and was blessed enough to stay at Court. Eric hated suck-ups and that was what Bill was, a brownnoser, as the humans would say.

No, tonight he would need to calm his pent up rage in another way. Tonight he would take his release over and over again on an unsuspecting and deliciously semi-sweet morsel.

_Pam_, he called to his child through their shared bond as he sat behind his desk in his office.

She opened the door moments later, strolled in, and closed it behind her. As his child she could feel the turmoil that whirled within her Master's soul and chose at that moment to not anger him further.

Submissively she cast her eyes downward as she stood in front of his desk. "What will please you tonight, Master?" she asked, knowing that her question could be construed in different ways. Pam found much amusement in teasing Eric, so much so that one could say that it was her life's hobby, but the emotions that had filtered into her from him through the bond as of late were of much concern to her. Though she would never admit it (especially to him), the desperation that she felt from him at times distressed her so much that she thought he might one day surrender himself to the sun. So, at times like these Pam sought out ways to bring her maker comfort, bringing him an inexperienced crumb or even two that had the tightest pussies that she could find.

Eric had grown tired of the too willing and too eager vermin that made themselves available to vampires in the short two years since the Great Revelation. The reveal brought about hokey ways to cash in on their new celebrity status and also made 'take out' a new meal option on the menu. People flooded Fangtasia in droves, wanting a taste of the wild side, spreading their legs all too zealously which took away the most basic of vampire instincts- the thrill of the hunt. Many younger vampires embraced the new McPeople culture greedily, while the older vampires either forced themselves to conform or gave in to their primal urges, thereby making themselves a target forcing the enforcers of vampire law to sign their true death warrants.

Eric floated back and forth between the two realities. When he was feeling tame, he would have Pam bring him one of the vermin from inside the club, one who wanted to see if vampires really were better lovers. On those nights he was more than happy to prove his virility to a faceless fangbanger, so long as he was able to feed from them, satisfying both of his hungers. In his more feral moods he'd have Pam join him on his nightly sexcapades, scaring his conquests enough so he could feed off their fear as he tamed the primal ache in his loins. Tonight he needed just that, a willing and tasty slice that was particularly clueless on what flicked a vampire's Bic.

"Bait…bring me vampire bait," was his reply to her earlier question. That would please him most tonight, a target that he could reel in, laying claim to each orifice as she worshiped his sheathed cock properly.

Pam scurried out of the room in search for her catch of the night. Both her and Eric would reap the benefits of her choice so she hunted through the gothic vermin to find the perfect dollop. Scanning the night's buffet selections she spied her target; a lone girl sitting in the corner at a dimly lit table. Pam's first thought was, _why the hell did this one girl look so very miserable among the sea of already miserable gothic rejects? _

Pam sauntered over, swaying her hips to and fro as she approached the table. Slipping in next to the natural redhead she asked, "Why so glum?" It wasn't that Pam really cared about her answer, but she wanted to make sure that her pick could more than adequately meet her Master's needs.

"This isn't really my scene. My friend dragged me here tonight only to leave me at the table so she can bump and grind on the dance floor." The snippet pointed out her overzealous friend in the center of the dance floor.

"How about you have your own adventure tonight? Are you game?" Pam asked the scrumptious snack as she caught her eye in her hypnotic hold. She wasn't about to glamour the girl; Eric liked his kernels aware as they exploded into oblivion, but she did pacify her into an unusually safe sense of security.

Pam released her gaze and the girl looked over to her friend living it up without her. With a sigh she said, "I'm game."

Pam led tidbit through the throngs of disgruntled yet adoring fans as the seas parted to let them pass.

Eric had _felt _Pam's success in acquiring a tasty treat through the maker/child bond. His unwaveringly poor mood solidified his decision to take the entertainment downstairs away from any potential cock blocks that he might have to kill for interrupting his therapy session. Humans and vampires were innately different in many ways, but the most substantial was their therapeutic needs. Humans basked in the stroking of their egos to lighten their moods by paying money to a psychiatrist; while vampires boosted their spirits by sampling a vintage who would also stroke their cocks free of charge. Vampires were, without a doubt, the smarter species.

Eric dimmed his office lights, virtually cutting off the sense of sight for the unsuspecting grain. Opening the basement door, he laid in wait at the bottom of the stairs for his sensory deprived victim to arrive.

He discerned their approach before he even saw them. The human's heels clicked on the floor above announcing her presence like the banging of a gong. A feral growl dislodged from him as the thrill of the chase tried to take root. He tapped down his instinctual urges because he wanted to enjoy his time and not send the girl screaming within the first few seconds before he took his pleasure.

The nibble briefly hesitated at the top of the darkened stairwell before she revealed her concerns to Pam.

Pam's airily replied, "Faulty wiring. We also lost power at the back end of the building yesterday. Just think of this as your own personal haunted house."

As the ding dong cautiously stepped down onto the first stair with a nudge from Pam, the enormity of her fear bounced off her like a ball hitting a brick wall. Her terrified scent, along with a hint of her sweet arousal, wafted down to Eric. It swirled around his body like a torrent tornado, causing him to literally levitate off of the floor. He glided closer to her without her knowledge, breathing in the heady scent as the delicious aroma shot straight to his bulging cock.

After what seemed like a teasingly torpid amount of elapsed time, the chip reached the bottom of the flight of stairs. Eric, still hidden from view, watched through his night vision rays as she trembled in time with her rapidly beating heart, setting a hunting rhythm like the enticing chorus of a battle drum.

_Thrum thrum. Thrum thrum. Thrum thrum._

One thing he was magnificently in tune with was the flight or fight reflexes of his prey. If the Twinkie wanted to 'dance with the devil in the pale moonlight', then the devil himself needed more appeal.

The depravation had served its purpose, stemming her curiosity and arousing her heated senses.

_Now to take away _some_ of the element of danger_, Eric thought to himself. Striking a match he lit a few candles around the room using his excessively fast speed, sweeping close to the girl at every turn which blew her hair as if he commanded the wind himself.

Returning to his shadowy corner he observed the girl as she took in the now illuminated room. Confusion danced across her face as he surmised that she wondered how all the flames had magically lit, but she was wise enough not to question.

Slowly he emerged from the darkness as he floated towards her. Her eyes widened not in fear, but in wonderment of the strikingly beautiful creature before her.

"I can give you the greatest _pleasure_. Will you accept all of what I can give?" he asked her as the words hypnotically rolled off his tongue and sensually fondled her ears.

The girl stood immobilized and if he had not heard her previously speak, he might have thought her deaf and dumb. Eric asked another question in the hopes of piquing her interest. "What is the highest number of orgasms that you have had in a single night?"

"One," the savory bonbon whispered in the most inaudible fashion as she looked down at her feet.

Eric placed his cool finger under her chin, lifting her eyes to his. "Well then, we need to make up for lost time."

Even though Eric had a burning desire that demanded to be scratched he knew that he needed to loosen up his scone if he were to partake in his fill. He swept her up into his arms and brought his lips to hers in a searing kiss. The girl closed her eyes and softly moaned as Eric flicked his eyes to a smirking Pam.

Eric's magically dancing tongue sealed the deal and he knew instantly that he had the girl trapped right where he wanted her. He sat on the moon shaped bed and slowly lowered her feet to the floor so she would not stumble. Pulling himself back, his wicked eyes never left hers and he tore the clothes right from her quivering body.

The temperature was significantly chillier in the basement, causing an immediate flare to her nipples, perking them to pebbled peaks. He hungrily looked at the tasty tart before him as if she were his own private stash of fairy vintage. He had not tasted the delicacy for several centuries, but he would never forget the euphoria he felt while intoxicated, drugged by the draining of one of his enemies.

Eric was not into playing with his food, but he knew that the refreshment before him required a bit of coaxing before he could reap any benefits. He grazed his fingers over her naked body as she quaked before him, responding not only to his touch, but the temperature in the room.

She was not the typical fangbanger who responded wantonly to anything with fangs. This goodie attempted to cover herself with her hands, but Pam was quick on the uptake, raising the girl's arms high above her head in an arrow formation. Her breasts, though not the best Eric had ever seen, waltzed in front of his eyes as they lifted, perfectly aligning themselves with his awaiting mouth.

Eric knew that in order to mold the muffin to do his bidding, he'd have to pleasure her with a taste of the night to come. Leaning forward he was glad to find that he was not repulsed by her natural scents. Most of the ghastly gumbo that lined up for his nightly entertainment tasted just like that; abhorrently strong, laced with garlic, and coated with a mixture of heavy alcohol and cigarette smoke. _Disgusting_. Eric, as a rule, had not kissed a sample since the sixties when the taste of the blood took a significant dive with all the added substances in the body, nor had he been tempted to. Tonight though, as he inhaled the scent of the sliver in front of him he could not _taste _anything odoriferous; the foulness that usually inundated his prey was not present, so he had chosen tonight to indulge himself.

His mischievously eyes flicked to Pam's with a knowing glint, praising her on her excellent choice even though he had not even tasted the purity of her vintage yet.

Eric leaned forward, breathing in her scent, starting at the nape of her neck and slowly moving his nose down her body, without making any contact, until he was eye level with her flowing paradise. Inhaling deeply, he felt the nameless girl tremble before him. She was ripe for the taking and he hadn't even laid a finger upon her as of yet.

Satisfied by her mostly unsullied flavor, he finally gave purchase to her pert nipples as he silently paid homage to whatever deity that he had pleased. He coaxed her responses as he only toyed with her using his mouth, slipping one nipple between his blunt front teeth, but allowed his fangs to scrap her fleshy skin.

Pam moaned behind the nameless sprinkle, silently asking permission from her Master to join in on the fun. Eric replied through the bond, giving her the _jolt _she needed as she stripped quickly. Still holding the arms above the delight's head, she whirled around placing herself next to Eric and began sucking on the unattended, and therefore thoroughly neglected, other breast.

Eric gave his child a sideways smirk as he too relieved himself of his clothing, tossing them haphazardly into a dark corner of the basement.

The nameless redhead closed her eyes as her body swayed back and forth in time with Pam's talented tongue. Eric seated himself on the moon-shaped bed as his thick staff awaited her admiration and pulsated for its own attention. He stroked it a few times as he watched the girls moaning in pleasure, but his trove could not stand by and wait another second.

"Kneel before me," he coaxed hoarsely as his lance twitched, readying itself to be sheathed by her hot little mouth.

The blow pop obeyed his words in a trace-like state, almost as if she had been glamoured, but Eric had done no such thing simply because he liked his goodies to be willing and not robotic windup dolls.

He continued his instructions explicitly, leaving no room for a lax in interpretation. "Take your little mouth and wrap it around my cock and take as much of me in as you can."

The delicacy was slightly hesitant as Eric caught her eyes with his, smoldering with his desire and caressing her check with his hand. Her determination seemed to steel as she bent her head and did as she was commanded. Wrapping her lips around his shaft, she inched as much in as she could within her narrow inlet.

Eric instructed her, "With each swallow inch a little further downward." _She was a good student_, Eric mused, as she followed his words closely.

He leaned back, placing his hands behind him on the bed as he savored the feel of her heated mouth moving upon his gracious length.

Pam, feeling left out of the action, moved the girl's knees further apart and slid her head face up between them. Pam moaned at the sight of the glistening pink banquet spread before her. Inhaling the delightful scent she nuzzled the bit's inner thigh as the sweet nectar dribbled down to her awaiting tongue. Pam savored the honey as she swirled her tongue between the ready folds, tasting dessert before the main course.

The girl moaned at Pam's decadent attention, hollowing out her cheeks, and sending vibrations straight to Eric's cock. He gripped the bedding as his hips lifted of their own accord, meeting this chocolate chip cookie with a thrust for each suck. Pam was having an enjoyable time of her own as she swirled the meringue's bundle of nerves in her mouth, grazing it with just a hint of fang. She could feel the girl's thighs tighten around her face and could feel through the bond that her Master was almost at his peak, so she picked up her pace, plying the girl hard with her tongue.

Eric threaded his fingers into the torte's hair, spurring her into quicken her pace. His horn was about to blow as he felt the tightness in his balls. His jet stream blasted off, shooting a river into the back of the redhead's throat as he grunted out his release. She gagged a bit, but managed to swallow it all down. The girl's own climax came seconds later as Pam nuzzled her inner thigh breaching the vein as she bit zestfully into the unsoiled blood, quenching her need with just a taste, an appetizer. The brownie moaned, expressing her appreciation as she licked every last drop off of Eric's flowing battle axe. Finally she opened her eyes and gazed up at him as she swirled her tongue around his tip, his manhood already engorged and ready for the next round.

Pam spoke in an undertone, out of earshot of the wafer, imploring her Master, "Let me take my pleasure." Eric curtly nodded ever so slightly that the unsuspecting biscuit would never have notice the subtle change in his demeanor.

Pam took her position on the bed with her back against the specially made moon-shaped headboard; her arms stretched above her head grasping the wood behind her; and her legs were bent at the knee as they fluttered ever so minutely in anticipation.

Eric demanded of the pliable pastry who jittered from one knee to the next, "Face Pamela on all fours." Eric's voice was soft as velvet as his soothing words calmed the piece of cheesecake, but upon closer inspection, it was devoid of all emotion. After one-thousand years Eric was already bored of this meaningless charade, but his child still took pleasure in these types of dominating acts. So as an indulgence to her, he simply played along.

The biscotti hopped up onto the bed, disgustingly like an obedient dog or more and more like a revolting fangbanger. She had figured out with her feeble brain what was expected of her next as she perched her body on all fours with her head level with Pam's dripping pussy. Her body rippled as she shook her booty in the air, supplying Eric with an invitation that he surely did not need. He was in a taking mood and invitation or not, he planned on getting his fill of this hors d'oeuvre.

His child caught the crumpet's eyes, sending a calming influence into her, causing the wobbling of her limbs to dissipate. She relaxed into Pam, lowering her head into Pam's lustrous honey pot as her ass lifted high in the air beckoning Eric forward.

He felt the readiness of his prey and responded with an eye roll. Even after Pam had carefully licked up every last drop earlier, the little cupcake couldn't help but melt her frosting as it dribbled down her inner thigh. Eric lined himself up with her pavilion and glided all the way in with one powerful thrust.

The cracker cried out, but Pam was having none of that as she threaded her fingers in the girl's hair to hold her fast against her gleaming carnal bits. Eric moved in and out, attempting to enjoy himself, but all he kept thinking about was that the girl needed to do kegel exercises. He wondered briefly if she had just pushed out quadruplets because there was so much goddamn room in there, even for someone of his most impressive size.

Eric pulled himself all the way out preparing for the grand finale; the famed Northman 'Triple Crown'. He slowly slicked his finger with her homemade jam before sliding himself back into her dank passageway. As he plunged back and forth he slicked her anal hole with her creamy jelly. Counter-point to each hit of her cervix with his staff, he drove his finger further into her other hole.

As he felt his child's pleasure radiating through the bond, he leaned over and plunged his fangs into the quiche as he thrust one final time, letting his spunk coat the insides of the girl. Her blood was untainted of human drugs or other vampires, but it still did not taste of the purity of his feasts from his vampire youth. Fast foods laced in onions and garlic and other processed nutrition had taken out the quality of flavor that blood once held.

He could tell that the truffle was spent, but he was not done. Pam had already taken her position beneath the girl in the sixty-nine position. This was to not only to hold the Danish up as her strength depleted, but to distract her as Pam gave her melting pot attention.

Pam did not waste a moment as the candy had not even come down off her orgasmic high before she started licking her grotto with abandon. Eric wanted to make the process as painless as possible so he retrieved some lubrication from a drawer in the nightstand. Lathering his magical wand and her opening he prepared himself to sweep her chimney.

He massaged her bottom as Pam licked her glowing pink paradise. Finally inch by agonizing inch he pushed his way into her puckering hole and each time she tensed, he would stop and let her feel the pleasure from Pam and his talented fingers upon her body. Eventually she would relax again, and he would advance forth once more. Once completely encompassed in her tail he began to move inside of her, back out and propelling forward. The entire time Eric gritted his teeth in her tight space because he didn't want to rip her in two.

His climax was near as he moved within the cream puff. Pam reached her hands over the girl's head and rubbed the sensitive skin on the underside of Eric's dangling jewels. He hollered out in ecstasy as he sunk his fangs into the crème brulee, drinking his fill as his own whipped cream spilled inside of her. He languidly licked at the puncture wounds and pulled himself out of her.

He rolled her off Pam and tucked her into bed. The pudding was still breathing, but out cold, probably for a while.

"Can we keep it, _please _Eric?" Pam begged, practically jumping up and down.

Eric just looked at her with a sideways scowl and headed for the shower. He had better things to do than keep a pet in the basement. They had to be fed, washed, cared for, and they whined…

_Had not Pam learned her lesson from the last one she tried to keep_, Eric thought.

He quickly showered and changed because he had floor duty tonight. The crepe and the night's activities were long forgotten as he made his way up to the main floor.

He had been on his throne for about an hour when Pam rushed to his side. She had been on door duty for the first part of the night.

"What is so important that you could not text me, before leaving your responsibilities unattended?" Eric asked without even looking up, but he could feel her impatience through the bond that they shared.

"Bill Compton's here and he is not alone," Pam whispered in an harried undertone.

"Why would I give a fuck if Compton finally got someone to stroke his pebble of a dick?" Eric asked, perturbed that Pam would even bring such a thing to his attention.

"Because she hasn't stroked anything yet, she's a virgin. Her name is Sookie Stackhouse," Pam said smugly practically dancing back and forth as her marker looked up from his Blackberry.

Enveloped by the sea of perpetual gothic black, stood a radiant flower, seemingly glowing all dressed in white. Her golden hair flowed around her head in a halo as if she were an angel sent by the goddess Freya herself. The bottom of her dress moved as she walked like she was ringing a bell, calling for him to set his sights upon her. Her virginal dress had droplets of red that mirrored the image of blood. Eric's mouth salivated as he wanted to crawl to her on his hands and knees to lick every droplet from her because she was not only wreaking havoc on his mind, but on his keen sense of smell as well. Her unmarred body smelt like women from the days of his vampire youth, women who were unclaimed and who might have even had a touch of fairy blood.

This girl was clearly no ordinary nameless morsel. He knew just by looking at her that he would not forget her name, and as he beckoned Bill to bring her over, he knew that she would be his.

**A/N- If you can figure out how many different names I gave the girl, I'll give you a cookie? **

**Public voting begins on Oct 1****st**** and runs through the 23****rd****.**

**Voting takes place here: http : / thecitrustreecontest . Wordpress . com/ (Please take out the spaces) I'll also put the site on my profile. So please take the time and go over to the wordpress site and vote for me after the 1****st****. **


End file.
